Is Rory ALWAYS Right
by Parvulissula
Summary: LL of course. Lorelai is unsure, recalling what Rory said back in like the second episode...CH 2 UP FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

Is Rory ALWAYS right?

Disclaimer: I not only own the Gilmore Girls but I also write for them and everything you read here will happen. You have entered, THE TWILIGHT ZONE. I really don't own anything, 'cept my bat…well half of my bat. Darn it, I don't own anything…OH WAIT! I have a softball that's all mine. =D 

Author's Note: I really had no idea what to call this so sorry the title is crap. L/L as usual. Thanks to KAz for the flashback part because I definitely couldn't have remembered the exact wording without the transcripts. =)

~*~Flashback~*~

L: Hey, what do you think of Luke?  
R : What do you mean?  
L : I mean, do you think he's cute?  
R: Oh, no. No way. You cannot date Luke.  
L : I said nothing about dating Luke.  
R : If you date him, you'll break up. And we'll never be able to eat there again.  
L : I repeat, I said nothing about dating Luke.  
R : Date Al from Pancake World, his food stinks.  
L : I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Al's food does not stink, Al stinks.  
~*~

Lorelai looked at Luke, *my mother is crazy. Sookie is crazy. God knows, Rory is always, _always_ right.* Lorelai sighed, *I wish she wasn't right, and that they weren't crazy.* Luke gave her coffee, without an argument. "What? No long speech about how horrible coffee is for me, and how I'm going to die at the age of forty?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Sorry, I can take the coffee back and go into it but one, it would be pointless, I'd give it back anyway and you don't care; two, you look like you've had a bad day, so here's your coffee."

Lorelai smiled, "Nah, not too bad, I was just thinking, but you're **not**taking my coffee back. I have the grip of a three year old."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How my intelligent daughter is always right and my mother and Sookie are crazy." Lorelai said, not completely lying.

"Um, okay. You know what, I'm not going to ask because you would probably explain it in a way that would make it four-thousand times more difficult to understand than it really is." Luke shrugged and wiped the counter.

"Good idea." Lorelai agreed, drinking her coffee.

~*~

Lorelai sighed and plopped down on the couch. Rory, sitting one end of the couch, looked up from her book. "I have a headache." Lorelai whined.

"Have you taken any Advil?"

"No."

"Have you drank any coffee within the past half hour?"

"Yes."

"Go take some Advil."

"Smart girl. But I'd have to get up to get said Advil."

"Is there any particular reason you have a headache?"

"I was thinking, too too tooo much."

"About what?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai sighed, "You remember how you said I couldn't date Luke because we'd break up and we would never be able to eat there again?"

"I said that?" Rory asked shocked. *I don't remember that*

"Yeah, it was a while ago, right after you got accepted to Chilton."

"Oh. Well, what about it?"

"I don't know. Just Sookie and my mother were saying things and every time I thought about it I heard your voice and you're always right and," Lorelai sighed, "I don't know."

"Mom," Rory said sympathetically, "That's not an Advil headache. I probably just said that because you hadn't had a really steady relationship and I guess I was still kinda holding out on dad."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying listen to Sookie. She's not so crazy."

"What? Are you saying that I have this pounding headache for nothing?"

"I'm just saying that you and Luke wouldn't make a bad couple. So get back to the diner and tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! What if I screw this up? What if everyone's wrong and he really doesn't see me as anything more than the annoying coffee addict? We'll never be able to eat there again." she argued.

"Mom, you won't screw it up. Luke likes you, a lot, and he has for a really long time."

Lorelai sighed, "Why would he like me? I'm crazy and neurotic!"

"He likes you in spite of that." Rory smiled. "Go, ask him."

"Fine." Lorelai conceded and lied back on the couch.

"You can't ask him from there."

"Yes I can, go get me the phone." Lorelai argued.

"Get up, go to the diner." Rory ordered.

"I don't wanna!" Lorelai whined.

"Yes you do. You're just nervous, get up, and go tell Luke that you like him in more than a friendly diner man kind of way."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes. Now, get up and get over to Luke's. It's almost time for closing so not many people will be there."

"Thank you Rory." Lorelai smiled, still lying on the couch.

Rory pulled her up, "Go." she said as she pushed her toward the door.

Lorelai stumbled toward the door, "What if you're wrong? What if Sookie, and my mom are all wrong? What if Luke still loves Rachel? What am I going to do then? I'll never be able to eat; God knows he cooks nearly everything I eat. Not to mention almost all the coffee I drink comes from his pot."

Rory rolled her eyes, "We can't ALL be wrong. We aren't wrong. Luke doesn't love Rachel. Have him explain that one to you later. You don't need to worry about not eating, or getting coffee. We're still going to eat there everyday, and you're still going to flirt with him everyday, only now, you and everyone else will acknowledge it as flirting and the town will have a party."

Lorelai sighed, "You're my favoritest daughter in the world."

"I know. I'm sure it also helps that I'm the only one." Rory smiled.

"Therefore also making you my least favorite daughter as well." Lorelai pointed out.

"What about little Samantha?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Rory grinned. "Now get your butt to the diner so you can tell him how much you like him in the non-platonic kind of way and then he can watch it leave before midnight."

"I'm getting a curfew from my daughter." Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Rory nodded.

"There will be no butt watching."

"Whatever you say. Get goin'."

"Fine."

"And go in the first time, don't walk past twelve times. It looks suspicious."

"And my plans are foiled. What am I going to do now?"

"Walk right into Luke's diner and tell him how much you non-platonically want to go out with him."

"Right."

"And the moving should commence, now."

"Right, if I could figure out where my legs were."

Rory sighed, "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked exasperated.

"Yes." Lorelai nodded.

"Fine. I'll walk you there, if necessary, walk you into the building, force you to the counter and make you talk. Then I will promptly leave."

"You're going to leave me all alone?"

"Without a chaperone." Rory added. 

"Okay."

Rory pushed her out the door and pulled her arm all the way to Luke's.

~*~

Lorelai stopped at the door. Rory lifted Lorelai's arm and put it on the door handle, "You can do it. Go."

"Come in with me." Lorelai pleaded.

"Fine. I'll get a cup of coffee. To go."

"That's not suspicious." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Of course not. Because I will then proceed to go to Lane's to study."

Lorelai pouted, "You're a bad daughter."

"I got you this far didn't I?"

"Yes." Lorelai put her head down and pulled the door open, "here it goes."

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled and pulled her mom to the counter.

"Hi Rory, Hi Lorelai. What can I get for you?"

"Coffee, to go for me." Rory smiled at Lorelai. "I have to get to Lane's soon."

"Just coffee for me." Lorelai glared at Rory.

Luke turned around and got Rory a paper cup and gave Lorelai a ceramic mug filled with the hot, brown liquid that flowed in their veins. "Drink death happily."

Lorelai smiled, "As always."

"Bye Mom. See you later." She smirked, "Midnight." she whispered.

"Bye Rory." Lorelai said pouting.

"Bye Luke." Rory waved as she left the diner, paper coffee cup in hand.

Lorelai looked around the diner, there was only one person left in the diner who had just finished their dinner and was now getting up and paying for his food. Lorelai drank slowly.

Luke collected the money from the man and put it in the cash register. "I'm gonna start closing up now, okay?"

"Uh, sure. No. Wait." Lorelai interrupted herself and put down her coffee cup nervously. "I've got something I need to tell you and it'll probably turn into me rambling about midway through but I need you to listen until I'm finished and not say anything."

"Um, okay." Luke agreed and walked around the counter to sit on the stool next to her.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Luke, you're my best friend, next to Rory and Sookie, you're right up there. You've always been there for me and Rory, whenever we need you, you're there. You fix my stairs, you drive me to the hospital, you held me when I cried, you helped teach me stuff about starting a new business, you made a chuppa for a guy I _know_ you didn't like, you make fun of me when I do stupid things-like date kids from my business class, you tease me about my eating habits and tell me I'm going to die everyday, you didn't get really mad at me and kill me when I was supposed to come paint your diner with you, you let me paint your diner, you helped me find a baby chick, you put Dean in a headlock when he broke Rory's heart, and you've done **so** much other stuff for both of us. You've _always_ been there. I asked Rory a question a while back and she said no way because I haven't had the best track record with relationships and she was still kind of holding out on Christopher, but today I was thinking about it and how Sookie and my mother have been bugging me about this thing and what Rory said kept popping up in my mind and I talked to her about it and she didn't remember saying and totally took it back and I don't want it to be platonic between us anymore…" Lorelai was interrupted by Luke's lips on hers. Eagerly she joined in. This had gone much better than she expected it to. They finally broke apart a few moments later, "I wasn't finished." Lorelai smirked.

"You said don't say anything, I didn't say anything." he smiled.

"Mm, that you didn't." Lorelai agreed.

"You wanted to say more?"

Lorelai kissed him again, "Nope, that pretty much summed it up."

"The chuppa was for you, not Max."

"And it's pretty too." She smiled.

"So when did you figure out you didn't want it to be platonic with us?" Luke asked curiously.

"Um, well. A while I suppose. I asked Rory what she thought of you a little while after she got accepted to Chilton and she said we'd break up and never be able to eat again and that was that part of the rambling."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She said something about you not loving Rachel and you should explain that to me. So, explain."

"Um," Luke looked uncomfortable, "She left because I didn't love her, she told me I should tell you before it was too late."

"Why didn't you?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Why didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how. And I didn't know how you felt or how you would've reacted. Then Max showed up." Luke sighed.

Lorelai frowned, "You're lucky I'm so crazy. Otherwise I might've actually married him!"

"You have no idea how happy I was when I found out that you weren't."

"I was definitely relieved that I didn't."

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to go to dinner or something?"

"You sure you don't want to do it Friday?" Lorelai asked.

"You have to go to your parent's house, nice try though."

Lorelai sighed, "Alright."

"Is Rory really studying at Lane's?" Luke asked curiously.

Lorelai thought for a moment, "I have no idea."

"Alright, well I've got to clean up here." Luke said reluctantly.

Lorelai looked at her watch, "I should probably get home. I still have an hour. Rory gave me a curfew, can you believe that?"

"Actually, yes." he smiled and kissed her pouting lips.

"See you tomorrow Luke." Lorelai smiled and walked toward the door as Luke watched her leave.

Lorelai turned around quickly, "You aren't checking out my butt, are you?" she asked curiously.

"No." he nervously answered quickly. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe."

Lorelai shook her head, "Okay, bye."

"Bye." Luke smiled as she walked out the door.

~*~

Review please? 


	2. Ch 2

Is Rory ALWAYS Right?- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

~*~

Lorelai walked home happily, in fact, she couldn't remember a time that she was happier. Of course, other than the first time she held Rory.

"Hey Mom." Rory smirked as Lorelai walked into the living room cheerfully.

"Hey Ror'." Lorelai smiled.

"So it went well?"

"Very well."

"Told ya so." Rory laughed.

"You're my favorite daughter in the universe and I owe you soo big!"

Rory raised an eyebrow, "You owe me huh?"

"Yep. We should have a movie night!"

"Okay! We should invite Luke too." Rory suggested.

"Mkay, it's kinda late though."

"I bet he comes anyway if you ask him." Rory challenged.

"I love having power." Lorelai smirked mischievously and looked for the phone. "Ha, I found you!" Lorelai proclaimed triumphantly. She dialed the number for the diner, "Hey Lukey." she smiled. 

            "Hey Lor'-ey."

            "That has a nice ring to it."

            Luke sighed, "I can never win with you."

            "Nope, I'm glad you figured that out early. Do you wanna come over for a movie night with me and Rory?"

            "You do know that it's eleven at night, right?"

            "Yeeaah."

            "What movie?"

            "Um, I don't know."

"Rory, what movie do you want to watch?" Lorelai asked, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Um, Speed."

            "Speed." Lorelai answered. 

            "I heard. Alright, I suppose you want me to bring you coffee?"

            "You know me too well."

            "Yep. I've got a couple of things I need to finish up here, then I'll be right over."

            "Okay. Bye."

            "Bye." Luke said and they hung up the phone.

"So he's coming?" Rory asked.

"Yep. And he's bringing coffee too." she smiled.

"Good boyfriend." Rory approved.

"Yep. And he's all mine." Lorelai grinned happily.

~*~

"I smell coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed happily and ran to the door. Luke was walking through the yard toward the door and Lorelai ran to him and took the coffee, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning toward the house again.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed as he followed her into the house.

As he walked in the door, Lorelai jumped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and joined in.

Lorelai pulled away, "Thanks for the coffee." she smiled.

"You could give a guy a heart attack like that."

"You know you enjoyed it, stop complaining."

Luke shrugged, "Okay."

Lorelai took his hand and they went to the living room where Rory was sitting on the recliner with the remote, drinking coffee, waiting for them to come sit down. "Hey Luke."

"Hey." Luke said as he sat down on the couch and Lorelai sat on the ground between his legs. Rory pushed play and the movie began.

A few minutes into the movie Luke leaned over, "How 'bout you come sit on the couch?"

"Okay." Lorelai agreed and moved up to the couch and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed his hand up and down her side. Lorelai snuggled closer to him as they watched the movie.

About half an hour later Rory was asleep in her chair, "Lorelai, Rory's asleep."

"Mkay. We should probably take her to her room, huh?"

Luke nodded, "Probably."

"I don't wanna wake her up."

"Okay, I'll pick her up and take her to her room and try not to wake her up. Okay?"

"Okay." Lorelai nodded. Luke got up and scooped Rory out of the recliner and carried her to her room and set her down in her bed and tucked her in. Lorelai watched him in awe at his gentleness; he would make a good father someday. She smiled at him.

"What?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at her as he walked back out of Rory's room.

He and Lorelai made their way back to the couch, "Nothing." she shook her head.

"No, you were smiling. What were you smiling at?"

"Why are you so paranoid?"

"Why were you smiling suspiciously?"

"Suspiciously? _I_ was smiling suspiciously?" Lorelai feigned innocence.

"Uh huh." Luke nodded.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Lorelai admitted.

"About what?" Luke asked as he put his arm around her and lightly caressed her side again.

"About how you're like a tootsie pop," she smiled, knowing how much he hated her junk food, "All rough on the outside but a big softie on the inside."

"Ugh," he groaned, "I am _not_ like a tootsie pop. And I'm not a big softie either." he glared.

"Sure you are." Lorelai smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

Luke kissed her back, his glare softening, "Fine, just don't tell anyone that." he joked.

~*~

Again, not so great a place to stop and it's too short but I seemed to have written myself into a hole and I'm getting' pretty thinly spread with the new fics in my head wanting to come out and visit you great reviewers and my other stories that are waiting for new chapters that I'm working on. I'm tryin' though! Keep reviewing, I LOVE you guys!


End file.
